disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach, and Oakland). The capital is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east – from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Films and Shows *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' *''A Goofy Movie '' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta'' *''Bolt'' *''Bonkers'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 3'' *''Dog With a Blog'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''Gravity Falls'''' (At the end of the show) *Gus'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''Inside Out'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Living Desert'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Mickey Mouse'' - "No Service" *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Parent Trap (1998)'' *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Zorro'' Cities and Locations *Los Angeles *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco *Emeryville, California *Anaheim, California *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Duckburg *Malibu, California *Pasadena, California *San Diego *Santa Monica, California *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey *Sacramento *Oakland *Hollywood *Beverly Hills, California *San Jose, California *Long Beach, California *Fresno Attractions *Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure Actors/Actresses and Crew born in California Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpeg mcBtvJ8grqyJ8pVxrURQgww.jpg disney-pin-56521-2.jpg Tumblr n4en9q0N8C1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0fqckYeY41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr myuazrZBfa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg Category:States Category:The Parent Trap Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Muppet locations Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:The Parent Trap (1998) Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:Mighty Joe Young Category:George of the Jungle Category:Locations in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Return from Witch Mountain Category:That's So Raven Category:Cars Category:Dog With A Blog Category:Bolt Category:United States Category:Locations Category:Bolt Locations Category:Finding Nemo Category:StarStruck Category:Inside Out Locations